


Danvid Week August 2018

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Danvid, Danvid Week, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, dadniel, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Danvid week! Seven short stories that create a single tale about Daniel and David and their family. Prompts: First Time, Monster, Angst, Pure, Reverse, Family, and Act of Love. Updated daily through this week.





	1. Monday - First Time

MONDAY: **First Time**

David was panting, sweating, shaking all over. He squeezed Daniel’s hand tightly and his hand was squeezed in return. The presence of his Alpha brought him more relief than anything the doctors could give him. 

A final push ended the two hour ordeal. David could breathe. There was a squeal, then crying.

“It’s a healthy baby girl!” The doctor announced.

David sobbed and smiled. He’d done it. Despite the danger and discouragement from doctors he’d managed to have their baby. Their sweet little Lillian. 

“You did so good, baby,” Daniel kissed his head and rubbed his hand. “I’m so proud. I love you so much.”

“I love you. Is she okay? Can I see her, please?” He barely managed to speak through his tears. 

The doctor wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and handed her to him. She was so small and delicate. There was a tiny tuft of blonde hair on her head and her cries had calmed. He sobbed and held her close. “Oh my God… Hi baby… Hi Lilly… I love you so much…” He rocked her. 

Daniel was sitting right beside him, marveling at his daughter. His first child. _Their_ first child. She was perfect and he loved her more than he ever thought possible. With a gentle touch he stroked her head. Feeling her, warm and real and alive, put a lump in his throat. “She’s so beautiful…”

David nodded and did his best to pull himself together. He looked up at his husband, his wonderful, supportive, loving husband. “Do you want to hold her?” 

Daniel hesitated, withdrawing from them. “I… I don’t know… What if I hurt her?”

“You won’t.”

“I’ve never… held a baby before.”

David smiled at him. “It’s easy. You won’t hurt her. Please hold our baby.”

Daniel agreed. A nurse helped him, showed him how to support her head and rock her. Once she was in his arms he couldn’t hold back his own tears. They rolled freely down his face as he gently rocked her back and forth. “I love her so much…”

David sniffled and wiped his own tears away. In that moment his life was perfect. He had an amazing husband and a healthy baby and so much to look forward to. 


	2. Tuesday - Monster

TUESDAY: **Monster**

“Daddy.”

Daniel groaned, barely stirring.

“Daddy.”

“Mhm?” He let go of David so he could rub his face.

“Daddy!”

“Mm, what, sweetheart?” He rolled over, giving his daughter a tired and confused look.

“There’s a monster in my closet!” She whispered urgently. She was in her night clothes, with her long strawberry-blonde hair in two braids.

“Impossible. I used to be a monster slayer. They’re too scared of me to be in my house.”

“But there is! I hear it scratching! Please make it go away!”

“Alright, alright.” He sighed and sat up. Climbing out of bed was almost painful. Goodbye heat, goodbye soft mattress, goodbye cuddly husband. Daniel followed the five-year-old down the hall to her room. She dove into bed and pointed urgently at the closet door. 

Daniel flipped on the light, cringing at the brightness, and walked over to the closet. He took a moment to listen, just in case something _might_ be in the closet. He didn’t want to be caught off guard if a squirrel or rat or, God-forbid, a person jumped out. He didn’t hear anything. So, he positioned himself between his daughter and the door and threw it open.

A pile of toys crashed at his feet, making him jump back. “Shit!”

Lillian screeched, startled, and Daniel was quick to reassure her. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Honey, I’ve told you not to just pile your toys. Piles fall.”

She lifted the blanket to hide her face. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad, baby. Just don’t do it again, okay? Lay down. I’ll clean up this time.”

She flopped down and watched him pick up the toys and put them in various boxes. A few of the toys were positioned just inside the closet door, looking toward the back. “Monster’s scare away pretty easily. These will protect you if any get into the closet.”

“Okay. Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” He closed the door and walked over to her bed. “Get some sleep, okay? I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Daddy!” She smiled sweetly. God, she looked so much like David. His two precious angels.

He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. After shutting off the lights he closed her door and headed back to bed.

David was sitting up in bed, waiting. He smiled when Daniel entered. Breathtaking. “Did you scare the monsters away?”

“Mhm. I did.”

“You’re such a good dad…”

“I do my best.” He climbed into bed and kissed him. 

David giggled and put a hand on Daniel’s chest. “I’ve been thinking… I’d like to try again…”

Daniel’s brows drew inward. “Are you sure? Lilly put so much stress on your body. You know it’s risky.”

“I know, but… you want a big family, and so do I, so… I want to try. Please?” He rubbed his chest, giving him those puppy eyes.

Daniel melted. “As you wish.”


	3. Wednesday - Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Miscarriage/late abortion

The room was decorated in hues of blue and accents of silver. There was already a crib and furniture and toys all picked out. On the wall above the crib were glittery, silver letters that spelled out “Michael.” All meant for a special arrival that was now never to come.

David sat on the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his tear-stained face in them. He hadn't moved in hours now. He was tired and hungry but didn't have an appetite or the strength to move. His world was dark.

_“Daddy?”_ he heard his daughter's soft voice in the hall. _“Why won't mommy stop crying?”_

_“Mommy is still very sad that we can't make a little brother for you.”_

_“But my brother was in his belly. I felt him and everything.”_

_“I know, baby, I- I'll explain it better soon. I promise. Go play in your room for a little bit, okay? Mommy and I need some private time.”_

_“Okay…”_

_“You're a very good girl, Lilly, and I love you very much.”_

_“I love you too, Daddy.”_

Her little feet padded down the hall into her room and the door closed. 

Daniel entered the bedroom and sat down on the floor beside him. His hand came to rest on David’s back. “How are you feeling?” he whispered.

“Bad,” David whispered back.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“ _I’m_ sorry,” David whimpered and hugged his knees tighter, “I can’t give you the big family you wanted. I’m so _useless-_!” He broke down into sobs.

Daniel’s arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. “No, baby, no! It’s _not_ your fault! None of this is your fault!” 

David shifted in his embrace and clutched his shirt, “I’m sorry I can’t give you more kids! I’m so sorry!”

“That doesn’t _matter_ to me! You and Lilly already make me the happiest man alive! Please, please don’t do this to yourself!” He buried his nose in his hair and rocked him. “If we want more we can adopt. I love you so, so much. I don’t blame you for anything, I swear it. I don’t think less of you. I’m so, so happy that- that you survived-” Tears slipped down his cheeks and he had to swallow a thick lump in his throat. “I was so scared I was going to lose you… God, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…”

David was sobbing, but Daniel’s gentle rocking and soothing voice was calming him. “I’m sorry Michael didn’t make it… I tried so hard…”

“I know you did. It’s not your fault. Birth defects happen. Complications happen. There was nothing anyone could have done. The doctor’s made that very clear.”

“I just- I feel like if I’d just tried _harder-_ ”

“ _No_. You would have-” his lip trembled and he had to swallow another lump, “you would have died too. I don’t- I don’t regret our decision. I couldn’t risk losing you. I _couldn’t_. I love you so _much_.”

“I love you too. Thank you… Thank you…” He nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent, letting it wash over him. It calmed him greatly. They were so compatible in so many ways and he was thankful for that. “I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I know this isn't fair to you. You need to mourn too and instead you're having to take care of me and Lilly-"

“Sshh, no, _don't_ apologize. Yes, I lost my baby too, and _God_ it hurts worse than anything I've ever felt, but he wasn't _inside_ me. I didn't carry him for eight months and experience the pain of what you had to go through. I didn't have to _feel_ him die. I _am_ mourning, but I know your mourning will be more intense than mine. I know you need longer. It’s okay. I can care for Lilly and you and myself.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” David sobbed in relief. “I’ll be better someday, but I just… I need time… It’s so hard…”

“I know. Take all the time you need. I'm always here for you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Daniel kissed his head gently and hugged him more firmly before letting his embrace relax a little. “You haven’t eaten anything all day… Will you come eat something?”

David shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t.”

“What if I bring something in here? Will you eat just two pieces of toast? And drink some water?”

David swallowed and nodded. “Okay. I think I can do that.”

“Okay. I’ll bring it to you. I’ll get you a pillow and blanket too. You can sleep in here. Stay as long as you need to. I’ll take care of you. I always will. I swear it.”


	4. Thursday - Pure

THURSDAY: **Pure**

“ _Please,_ ” the single word tumbled from his lips as a desperate whisper. His fingers clutched the blankets, arms shaking, legs numb.

“Please what?” Said with a grin, but in a trembling voice. His pace quickened. Words died.

“ **Ah-**!” David gasped, body writhing under Daniel’s hard thrusts. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, all he knew was pleasure, fogging his mind and fraying his nerves.

“I love you,” Daniel’s breath brushed the back of his neck. Lips came next, then teeth. 

“I-! AH-!” David grabbed the pillow and buried his face in it, trying to muffle the cries that wanted out.

Daniel snatched it from him and threw it across the room. “I want to _hear_ you,” he snarled. “We’re alone, so you’re going to _scream_ for me.” Lillian was at a friend’s house, having a sleepover with a group of girls from school. These opportunities were rare, so Daniel was eager to make his Omega as loud as possible. He slowed his pace just slightly, replacing speed with strength.

“GOD- **DADDY**!” David cried out, tearing at the sheets. Tears stung at his eyes. Daniel was massive, stretching him too far and pushing inside too deep and David _loved_ it. The pain amplified the pleasure, driving him out of his mind with it. “Knot- please!!”

Daniel gripped David’s hips more firmly. “I’ll _give_ it when you’ve _earned_ it.” He loved watching his cock disappear inside him until only the knot was visible, pressing hard against the hole, just almost forcing its way in. It would soon enough. Not yet though. Not until David’s third orgasm. 

That orgasm came quickly. David sobbed and shook all over. His body squeezed Daniel even tighter, his heat practically scorching him. _This_ was the moment. 

The knot was forced inside, drawing a scream from David. It swelled, locking them together, and a second later Daniel was pumping him full of his seed. Seed that had nowhere to go anymore, not since the surgery that also left a scar across David’s abdomen, so it pushed and filled and stretched, until David’s belly was plump.

They were both left trembling in pleasure. Daniel hugged David tightly, kissing him everywhere he could reach and whispering words of love and praise. All David could manage were semi-coherent mutterings. With the knot still swollen and pressing hard against his prostate all he could focus on was pure, overwhelming pleasure. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” Daniel repeated over and over between butterfly kisses. He rocked his hips, making David whimper and twitch. “My darling, my sunshine, my world. Most gorgeous creature alive.”

“Nn-n-nnn-uuf-” David still couldn’t manage anything coherent, but Daniel didn’t mind. It just meant that for the next several minutes he got to shower his beautiful Omega with praise and compliments and adoration, and David couldn’t even try to stop him.


	5. Friday - Reverse

FRIDAY: **Reverse**

“Now take a right at the intersection. Don’t forget to use your turn signal. And be sure to stop and count to three before you go again.”

“I know, mom.”

“Just making sure. You’re doing so well!”

Lillian smiled brightly as she flipped on the turn signal. “Thank you!” She eased the car to a stop at the sign and silently counted to three, looking both ways carefully.

David was in the passenger seat, looking both ways as well. It was a little nerve-wracking, but he couldn’t help but be proud. Lillian was doing very well and he was certain she’d ace her driving test next year as long as they kept practising. 

They drove carefully through the neighborhood until they finally arrived home. “Pull a little past the driveway and back in.”

She did so, reversing the car carefully up the slight incline. When it began to slow she gave it more gas, which quickly turned into too much.

The back of the car collided with the garage door. It was torn off its hinges and fell atop the car.

David quickly threw the car into park before Lilian could panic and potentially cause more damage. “Shut it off!”

She practically tore the keys out of the ignition, then started to cry. “I’m so sorry!!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Accidents happen!” He rubbed her back. “It’s totally fixable! Please don’t cry, darling, it’s okay!”

She wiped her tears away and tried to calm down. They climbed out of the car to check the damage. The garage door was certainly totaled, but the car was mostly okay.

Daniel was standing outside, one hand on his hip and the other clutching a hose, watering the flower bed. “You alright?” He called.

“We’re fine. She’s a little shaken up though,” David called in return.

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” A fresh set of tears welled in her eyes.

Daniel put the hose down and walked over to them. He wiped her tears and hugged her. “Don’t cry my little Betta Fish. It’s alright. That door was ugly anyway.”


	6. Saturday - Family

SATURDAY: **Family**

David was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, almost aggressively. His shoes popped on the linoleum. The smell of bleach gave him a headache. The lights were too bright. He _hated_ hospitals. 

Daniel was seated. Hands in his lap, staring straight ahead. Unlike David, he was good at keeping himself composed in stressful situations. One leg bouncing was the only outward indicator of his anxiety.

They’d been in the same states for two hours now. Not allowed in the room yet. No word on anything. Was Lillian alright? Was the baby okay? Daniel knew this situation had a profoundly deeper affect on David. In that moment, he wasn’t sure who he should be more worried about.

A lone figure came almost stumbling down the hallway. Lance’s dark hair was disheveled and there were bags under his eyes. But, he was smiling brighter than they’d ever seen. “I’m a _**dad**!!_ ” he announced loudly, voice echoing down the hall.

Finally, finally, they were led to and allowed inside the room. Lillian was half-asleep in the bed, her long pink hair strewn all around. In her arms was a little blue bundle, and peaking out was a chubby little face with thin black hair.

David was instantly sobbing. Lillian passed her new child to him with a tired smile. “I told you we’d be fine, _grandma_.”

Daniel put a hand on David’s back and stood against him, gazing over his shoulder at his precious grandson. He was so, so thankful that Lillian hadn’t suffered the numerous complications that had plagued David during both of his pregnancies.

David held the baby gently, rocking him and trying to calm his soft sobs. “Hi, baby… Hello… You’re so beautiful-” His voice hitched. “My little baby… Michael…” A name that Lillian had asked their permission to bestow. A name they’d agreed upon with smiles on their faces but sadness in their hearts. His shoulders shook from sobs he tried to hold back.

Daniel kissed his temple. “Let me hold him for a little while. You need to get it out of your system.”

David nodded and carefully passed him the baby.

Lance leaned closer, “careful- you gotta hold his head just right-”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve held a baby,” Daniel stated. He positioned Michael just right and smiled softly down at him. “Look at that handsome face. I’m going to spoil you rotten.”

David giggled as he wiped his tears away. He nuzzled Daniel’s shoulder and leaned against him. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he was calmer, comforted by his Alpha. Already, he was eager to smother Michael with all the love in the world, and he knew he’d have lots of years ahead to do so.


	7. Sunday - Act of Love

SUNDAY - **Act of Love**

The chapel had been heavily redone since the last time they’d been here; fifty years to the day. The park it was in had grown so much since then. More trees and huge gardens and a brand-new playground for the children. A winding stone path led through it all to the chapel. It was small, meant for little celebrations with small crowds. It had been repainted recently and it’s stained glass windows remade. A perfect place for a young couple’s wedding, or an old couple’s renewing of vows they’d made a lifetime ago.

The pews inside were full. People young and old sat in lines, talking quietly amongst themselves as they waited eagerly for the ceremony to start. Lance was on the front row, his and Lillian’s five kids filling the first and second rows. Michael was seated with his very-pregnant partner and their triplets in the first row. Behind him was his sister, her wife, and their toddler and tiny baby, along with the three other siblings who were either single or just dating. On other rows were friends and family members, mostly David’s cousins and nieces and nephews and their families.

They didn’t have to wait long. A hush fell over the crowd as music started.

Daniel was already standing tall on the stage, his hair as white as his suit. David was walked down the aisle by their daughter. His hair was a dark grey and he had to walk with the help of a cane, but he was just as beautiful as they first time Daniel laid eyes on him. Fifty years of waking up beside him had done nothing but deepen Daniel’s love for him.

Once they were both on stage and standing before one another, Lillian took the cane and sat in the front row beside her husband. Daniel took David’s hands, squeezed them, and smiled that same adoring smile that David got to see every day. A smile he loved.

The preacher was a man much younger than them. He cleared his throat to speak. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, young and old, today we are gathered to celebrate a most extraordinary, once-in-a-lifetime event. Rarely, for a variety of reasons, do couples get to see fifty years together. It’s a monumental achievement, worthy of celebration, admiration, and praise. Daniel and David are celebrating today by renewing vows they made fifty years ago on this very altar. Their love has stood the test of time, weathered the storms of life, and came out as strong as ever. They’ve each prepared their vows, and will read them to one another now. Daniel, would you like to start?”

Daniel’s smile widened a fraction. He squeezed David’s hands more firmly. He already knew what he wanted to say, had known it for years, and didn’t need a piece of paper to read from. “My darling, my beloved, light of my life. God, you’re as breathtaking today as you were fifty years ago. Every day spent with you was the happiest of my life, and I know every day forward will be too. I promised to love and cherish you always, and my feelings and desires for you have only grown. I knew the day I took those vows I would never break them, but I never know how strong they would become. Words can’t express how amazing our time together has been. Words can’t express how thankful I am to know you, to love you, to be loved by you, to be your best friend. You’ve given me so much more than you know. I can only hope my constant, smothering affection has made you as happy as you made me. I love you.”

There was giggling in the crowd, as well as tears, but David was just beaming. He too had chosen to forgo the paper and speak from the heart instead. “We’ve gone through… so much together. Ups and downs, good times and bad, and there were moments I feared we might fall apart. But you were always strong. Always my rock. Never wavering in the face of adversity, never letting me doubt myself, never leaving me wondering if I was good enough. Your constant, smothering affection kept me going at my darkest times. You made me smile when I thought it would be impossible, and I always made sure I did the same for you. Fifty years is plenty of time for cracks to form in relationships, but, my love, I’ve never seen even a hint of one in ours. You’ve been an amazing husband, father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.”

Lillian was crying while Lance rubbed her back. Daniel had to swallow a lump and wasn’t embarrassed to wipe a tear from his eye. Even the preacher had to blink a few times before continuing.

The rest of the ceremony was short, practically a blur for the two on the altar. They were too preoccupied with staring at one another, softly whispering words of love and adoration. When they finally given the go-ahead to kiss, Daniel took everyone by surprise by dropping to his knees and kissing David’s knuckles. “Thank you for everything you’ve given me. A family I always wanted. A beautiful daughter, wonderful grandkids and great-grandkids, a warm home, a happy life. My darling I can never repay you for how much you’ve given me, but I swear to you I will spend the rest of our time together reminding you every single day how special and wonderful you are, and how much I love you. With all of my heart and soul. With everything I am. I _love_ you.”

Tears rolled down David’s cheeks, “Danny…”

Daniel stood, not as quickly as he could have twenty years ago, and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. He kissed him, holding him tightly. David returned the embrace, deepened the kiss, knew without a doubt he was thoroughly loved. He’d known that same, unconditional love for fifty years, and knew he’d have it for the rest of his life. 


End file.
